


Light Em Up, Up, Up

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Mini Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty should really remember to watch where she's going in Holtzmann's lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Em Up, Up, Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In response to a tumblr request for a mini fic using fire, flames or excessive heat. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and seek no profit.

“Hey Holtzy, did you want barbecue chips with your sandwich or-” Patty swung her head and body back as a flash of light flew in front of her. “What the hell?”

“Oh,” came a voice from behind a desk to her left. “Look out,” Holtzmann offered quietly. 

Patty narrowed her eyes at what looked like a row of mini rockets lined up on the desk. She positioned herself away from them and spotted Holtzmann laying on the floor tinkering with something under the desk. “What was that?”

“An attempt at efficiency,” stated Holtzmann as she grabbed a small blow torch and soldered two metal pieces Patty didn’t recognize together. 

Patty raised an eyebrow as Holtzmann finally looked up at her. “Efficiency for what?”

Holtzmann held up a hand and crouched behind the rockets. She pressed a button and what looked like the same bursts as their guns (but in miniature) flew from each one. “Barbeque is fine.”

“Hmm?”

“Lunch,” stated Holtzmann as she cocked her head in question. Patty was still focused on the new gadget. Remembering her earlier question, Holtzmann explained, “I’m testing these things out to see if they can help with catching multiple ghosts at once.” 

Patty nodded slowly. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re like the definition of a beautiful mind?”

“Most common adjectives tend to be something along the lines of dangerous, frightening and odd.”

Patty tilted her head. “Yeah, those too but in a good way. I’ll be back with your lunch.” She turned to the other side of the room. “You might want to grab the fire extinguisher, I know you like to live on the edge but I’d rather not have my seat on fire when I come back to eat with you.”

“Huh?” asked Holtzmann as she glanced in the direction Patty indicated and noticed she had indeed set a chair on fire. She grabbed her extinguisher and started toward it. 

“Find me another seat Holtzy and I’ll throw in an extra can of Pringles,” said Patty before she closed the door behind her. 

Holtzmann smiled, knowing Patty would bring the extra can regardless.


End file.
